This research seeks to quantify the physiologic aspects of sexual health in men and women. Conventional equipment measures heart rate, blood pressure, respiratory flow rate, and skin conductance, and special custom-designed instruments record pelvic blood flow, blood flow pulse, and muscle contractions. These variables are recorded during genital s self-stimulation and stored in digitized form by computer. Analysis by computer can then examine the multiple variables for patterns of change during the sexual response, and describe the within-subject and between-subject variability. Comparison is made between men and women, people of different age groups, and women of differing parity. In addition to physiologic data, subjective information is obtained before and after each recorded session. Perceived levels of sexual arousal, orgasmic intensity, duration, and satisfaction are compared with the levels of physiologic change in the numerous variables. This will determine whether there is any correlation between subjective perception and objective response. This comparison will also ascertain what physical changes, if any, a person uses to assess what makes a particular sexual experience gratifying.